


Story Idea: Luke ends up in the DC universe

by Crappy_Speller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Luke gets sent to another dimension, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), i did this on impulse, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crappy_Speller/pseuds/Crappy_Speller
Summary: Luke ends up in GothamThis is not an actual story, this is a story idea and an idea for the plot.
Kudos: 9





	Story Idea: Luke ends up in the DC universe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the plot. (I'm really bad at this).

Luke come back to life after the battle of Olympus

He wakes up in the Batman universe

Founds out that people can see “monsters”(killer croc)

Looks for shelter and researches in a library meets Barbra Gordan

Notices vigilantes 

Saves someone from a mugging

Meets robin

Disagrees with him for being robin (he doesn't like the idea of a child fighting)

Gets kidnapped by a scarecrow for a test experiment of fear toxin.

Saves robin from getting shot with a bullet

Meets with robin again after robin got in a fight with father man

Talks robin into going home

Robin comes home and hugs batman then goes to his room leaving the bat fam confused

Talks to robin more often (luke sees himself in robin so he tries his best to console him)

Batfam starts to notice the change in robin’s attitude after a few days of talking to luke

Red hood stalks robin and sees him talking with luke and luke ruffles his hair

The red hood looks up luke but can’t find anything (because he’s an apart of another universe and landed in the batman universe as a gift from the gods because they thought luke deserved another chance)

Red hood goes to red robin to help lookup luke they discover that he hadn’t had any appearance until 1.5 months ago when the bat computer signaled high energy coming from an alleyway(where luke landed)

They stalk him Cassandra and duke catch the, stalking luke

They stalk luke together

Luke starts to notice them but doesn’t do anything (he’s afraid they might know about Kronos)

Luke gets bad dreams again from when he was with Kronos

After thinking it over luke accepts that he was going to live in Gotham now because he has nowhere else to go

Meets the Red hood and Red Robin

Red Hood and Red Robin threaten him

They threaten him to never be in contact with robin without robin knowing

Luke meets Damian after saving him from getting hit by a car

Luke meets bruce Wayne and dick Grayson

Red Hood and Red Robin stalk Luke again but Nightwing catches them

Nightwing brings them back to the cave and red hood and red robin try to explain why they were stalking Luke

Robin overhears this and runs out of the Batcave without anyone knowing

Robin confronts Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I might not continue this, I'm just sharing and story idea I had for a while. I might write it but I suck at writing. I might come back to fix my grammar and counting writing but for now, I'm going to leave it like this. Yeah :/


End file.
